vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strahd von Zarovich
Summary Count Strahd von Zarovich was once a powerful warrior before he felt the curse of middle age. To avoid this coming death and the onset of feebleness, Strahd made a blood pact with the "Dark Powers" in order to achieve Immortality- and in the process, sacrificed his brother to make good on the pact. This sacrifice had a second purpose- it allowed Strahd to pursue Tatyana, the bride of his brother whom he jealously coveted. His Immortality came at a price- he and his home valley of Borovia were locked away forever inside of the plane of existence known as Ravenloft, or the Demiplane of Dread, a place created by SharDungeon Master's Guide, 5th edition. In this realm of nightmares, Tatyana took her own life as Strahd pursued her, throwing herself from the cliffs of Barovia. Her body was never found. Strahd would spend all of eternity in his Domain of Dread, searching for his lost love. Occasionally a young woman would be born with the exact semblance of Tatyana- it was Strahd's ultimate goal to find one of these women and make her love him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely far higher Name: Strahd von Zarovich, The Darklord of Borovia, The Devil Strahd, The First Vampire Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely many thousands of years old Classification: Vampire Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, and 8), Summoning, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Necromancy, Animal Manipulation, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation via Legendary Resistances, Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fog Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Surface Scaling, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Blood Manipulation, Healing, Blood Absorption, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Undead require no sustenance of any kind and can continue acting indefinitely without fuel or rest, denoting infinite stamina), Magic Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Modification, Electricity Manipulation, Fatigue Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Magic, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation, Homing Attack, Blindness/Deafness Inducement, Invisibility Detection, Forcefield Creation, Preparation, Magic Detection, Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstract devils, conceptual demons, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent gods), Sealing, Teleportation, Power Mimicry, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Stench Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Attack Deflection, Text Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Dream Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Duplication, BFR, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Soul Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, likely many others, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Magical attacks, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Stun Inducement, Fatigue/Exhaustion Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Positive Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Magic Nullification, and Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, likely others Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far superior to legendary dragons who can magically control the weather of their lairs), likely far higher (Implied to control his valley-nation of Barovia completely, not dissimilar to how a Demon Lord controls their planes of the Abyss) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be able to reasonably push 1.36 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City level+, likely far higher Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can withstand attacks from high-level adventurers) Stamina: Infinite Range: National, can control the borders of Barovia at will Standard Equipment: Dayheart, Bead of Force, Lesser Silent Metamagic Rod, Ring of Counterspells, Ring of Protection, Heart of Sorrow, likely others Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, is considered one of the most cunning villains of D&D history, maintains an intelligence score of 20, making him dwarf most mortal minds in terms of raw intelligence Weaknesses: Daylight (Can remain unharmed in daylight for a brief period of time, but will eventually be destroyed within it) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Typical Prepared Spells * Cloudkill: This spell generates a bank of fog, similar to a fog cloud, except that its vapors are yellowish green and poisonous. These vapors automatically kill any living creature within them. Beings resistant to the fog's deadly miasma instead are slowly reduced in their physical fortitude until death. * Fell draining lightning bolt: This spell functions similar to a typical lightning bolt, in that it extends as a straight line from the caster, shocking all in its path. However, the fell draining aspect demands that it also reduces the stats of the target via reducing their level. * Mind Fog: This spell reduces the resistances of opposing minds, making them more easily captured by the Vampire's snare. * Waves of Fatigue: This attack emits waves of necrotic energy, forcing those in the locale to become fatigued and tired to the point of being incapable of fighting. * Dimension Door: Strahd instantly teleports himself to a nearby location. * Contingency: Can cause another spell effect of lower level to trigger instantly upon a certain event of Strahd's choosing occurring. * Delayed Blast Fireball: Hurls a fireball that explodes some time after being thrown. * Avoidance: Generates a field of antipathy around an object, forcing it to not be touched. Generally used on weapons. * Control Weather: Self explanatory. Strahd can manipulate local weather at will. * Death Spell: Can instantly slay any creature within the locale, and diminish their life force to the point that they cannot be revived short of altering causality itself. * Summon Monster: Through various means, Strahd can bring in extraplanar and undead creatures to battle for him, including shadows that sap at the strength of a target and hordes of rodents to inflict diseases. * Feign Undead: Using this, Strahd can appear as though he is deceased by any means, magic or otherwise. * Wall of Stone: Strahd can generate a barrier of solid stone. * Pass Wall: Strahd can, with magic, pass straight through solid barriers. * Mimic Mortal: The opposite of Feign Undead, this ability allows Strahd to copy the exact properties of a truly living being without actually being alive. * Eyes of the Undead: Allows Strahd to see and feel the senses of a target, giving him knowledge of all they witness. * Rain of Teror: This spell summons a black, foul rainstorm that drops anything from blood, ash, and putrid black water to spiders and dead bats. * Neverending Nightmare: This attack traps a target in their nightmares. * Corpse Whisper: Offers Strahd the ability to telepathically control and speak with his undead subjects from great range. * Contagion: Generates a cantankerous disease within a target, with each reducing the mind and body of the foe. * Solid Fog: Generates a massive amount of fog and mist, making all visibility (even with enhanced senses) nearly impossible beyond two feet. * Wall of Ice: Generates a large mass of ice at a point Strahd dictates. He can choose the shape of this ice. * Gaseous Form: Strahd can convert himself into a gaseous form. He can still cast spells via the Silent spell metamagic rod. * Enervation: Strahd releases a black ray of negative energy that destroys any "positive" energy in existence, inflicting negative levels on the foe. * Scrying: This attack allows Strahd to search for and observe any target he desires from a vast range. * Enervated Scorching Ray: This modified scorching ray does exactly as the original does- fire rays of searing hot fire at a target- alongside inflicting negative levels on them by converting the heat of the flame into the necrotic negative energy of the enervation spell. * Distance Distortion: Strahd can warp the space of his territory, effectively allowing him to cross distances faster or make them larger for enemies. * Animate Dead: Strahd can create and summon the undead to do his bidding. * Symbol: This symbol allows Strahd to achieve various effects for those that view it, including madness inducement, eternal slumber, hostility towards allies, immense, wracking pain, and others.Ravenloft Campaign Setting * Maze: Strahd can force opponents into one of The Lady's endless mazes.Ravenloft * Clone: This spell creates a duplicate of Strahd as a backup body, immediately taking in his soul upon his death, allowing him to immediately return to life. * Forcecage: Strahd traps a foe in a cage of pure energy- force. * Limited Wish: Strahd can warp causality and reality to achieve a certain effect of his choosing. * Finger of Death: This attack instantly kills the target. Resistant beings instead take massive damage. * Greater Invisibility: This allows Strahd to become invisible and attack while invisible. * Spell Turning: This spell allows Strahd to deflect arcane attacks back at a foe. * Strahd's Frightful Joining: Allows Strahd to take over the mind of a foe and, upon leaving, drive them horribly insane by his twisted essence. * Antimagic Shell: This covers Strahd in an aura of nullification, negating all supernatural abilities. * Stone to Flesh, Flesh to Stone: Allows Strahd to convert objects from stone to flesh and back again. * Invisible Stalker: Summons an invisible being to berate and destroy his foes. * Telekinesis: As the name implies. * Soul Anchor: Allows the binding of a soul to a certain location, making it so as long as you live, the area lives, and vice versa. * Polymorph: Allows Strahd to transform foes into small animals of his choosing.Curse of Strahd Vampire Abilities * Fast Healing: Strahd is capable of regenerating at rates far superior to normal vampires and, much like all vampires, if brought to the brink of death will reduce to a vaporous form, only to regenerate after a rest.Expedition to Castle Ravenloft * Energy Drain: Physical attacks from Strahd will induce negative levels, reducing all stats. Doing this against a magical foe allows him to nullify that foe's magic (barring them from using their objectively strongest spells), and granting Strahd access to said spells. * Alternate Form: Strahd can assume the form of bats or wolves at will. * Blood Drain: Strahd can drink the blood of a target, healing him and reducing their physicality greatly. * Dominate: With a glance, Strahd can dominate the minds of his foes, making him a dangerous foe. Once dominated, the target must obey Strahd's commands. * Children of the Night: At will, Strahd can summon hordes of wolves, rats, and bats to inflict his foes with diseases and damage. * Gaseous Form: Strahd can transform into pure, intangible gas to slip through cracks and reform later. Barovia Abilities * Forest Sign: Strahd's control of the forests of his country grant him and his possessions nondetection. * Mountain Sign: Strahd's control of the mountains offer him a constant forcefield. * Swamp Sign: Strahd's control of the swamps offer him damage resistances vs fire, acid, and sound. * Closing the Borders: When in Barovia, Strahd can close in the borders of his realm- those caught in the mist are stuck within Barovia, sealed away. Attempting to leave results in violently choking to death (even if they otherwise do not need to breathe). Note 1: A complete compilation of Strahd's abilities, personality, etc can be found here. Note 2: The "Standard Attacks/Techniques" section denotes only Strahd's most powerful abilities. See his Imgur gallery for a more complete reckoning of his exact abilities. Strahd1e.jpg|Strahd on the cover of Ravenloft, 1st Edition Strahd5eCover.png|Strahd on the cover of Curse of Strahd, 5th Edition Strahd1eRender.png|1st Edition Artwork of Strahd Strahd3.5eRendered.png|3.5e Artwork of Strahd StrahdCover3.5e.png|Strahd on the cover of Castle Ravenloft, 3rd Edition StrahdbyGarrethKeenan.jpg|Fanart of Strahd by Garreth Keenan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Cursed Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Disease Users Category:Life Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Text Users Category:Weather Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Causality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Surface Scalers